I Love You Magelet
by Steelsong
Summary: My first fic! Some simple DN fluff. My version of the wedding!
1. Chapter 1

I Do

This is my first Fanfic so if it sucks don't be afraid to say so. All meaningless fluff 

All characters are TP's

Starry Night

Daine looked up at the stars from her spot underneath the oak tree. It was Midsummer and she had been busy all day. Finally stealing some time for herself, she thought about life.

She smiled when she saw "the Cat", knowing the story behind it. That was one on her favorite stories.

Someone grabbed her from behind. After a second of panic she settled into the strong arms she knew.

Numair rested his chin on the top of her curly head.

"What are you thinking, sweet?" he asked in the musical voice that Daine loved.

"Life," she replied absently.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Numair turned her around and began to kiss her passionately.

Daine kissed him back. She loved Numair with all her heart.

Something had been bothering her lately. Why was she afraid of marriage? She loved him wasn't that enough?

Finally out of breath they had to pull apart. Daine buried her face in his chest.

"Yes," she mumbled.

Numair pulled her up. Eyes intent on hers.

"What?"

"Yes," she said again.

Numair laughed and pulled her up into a tight hug, "I love you magelet."

"I love you too Numair."

Alright, I know the endings corny and that it's much too short, but I like a cutesy chapter like that every once and a while.

Please, Please, Please review. This is my first Fanfic and I need to know what you thought of it. Once I get reviews I'll know how to construct the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you reviewers! They are all are greatly appreciated.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Nightmares

Daine gasped as she sat up in bed, Numair's arm around her waist.

Nightmares of her at the altar, crying, with Numair laughing and holding Varice Kingsford in his arms lurked her.

Numair slowly followed her up. He turned to see Daine with her face buried in her hands.

He gently pulled her hands away. Then he realized she was crying.

"Daine," he gasped, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," she told him through tears.

He gently pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong, Daine?" he asked quietly.

"I had a dream."

He tugged her, encouraging her to continue.

"You left me at the altar for Varice,"

Numair pulled back to look at her face, "Daine, I would never do that! I love you! Goddess, I love you more than anything else. I swore to that. Remember?"

Daine nodded slowly, refusing to meat his eyes.

He lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back, the anger of the dream evaporating.

"I love you Numair."

"I love you too, sweetling."

They sat in silence for awhile, before Numair slid back into the covers. Daine followed.

'I'm getting married in three days' she thought happily. Numair loved her. She loved him back.

"Numair?"

"Hmm?"

"I really didn't mean to wake you."

Numair smiled, "Go to sleep magelet."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

So, so, so sorry. This chapter sort of sucks. I promise the next chapter will be better.

See the button that says review? Click on it.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I must give my thanks to Alanna22039, Raoros Falls, Phoenix Fanatic, and all anonymous reviewers! Your advice is greatly appreciated. Please keep reviewing!

Phoenix Fanatic, I'm taking your advice.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Just too Much

Daine was drowsy the next morning, but happy. Today Kaddar and his mother would be coming for a short visit to see the wedding.

Careful not to wake Numair, she got up and went to find some breakfast.

While she was eating her scrambled eggs Alanna and Onua came over to her.

"Two more days," Alanna laughed.

Daine blushed. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

Onua smiled, "You love Numair. What could you possibly be nervous about?"

Daine blinked. Alanna and Onua looked at each other before bursting out with laughter.

Daine stared at them, trying to figure out exactly what was so funny.

Alanna wiped her eyes, "You should have seen your expression! We're kidding anyway. There's plenty to be nervous about."

Daine smiled. Once again a blush grew on her cheeks.

Onua shook her head, "Kaddar and his mother are here by the way. They're in the great hall if you want to greet them."

Daine got up, "Thank you for telling me. I'd best go and say hello."

The women were still laughing at their joke while Daine went to see The Emperor and Princess of Carthack.

Kaddar and his mother were gracious. Daine was surprised that the princess was nice considering what Daine had done to the Palace.

After they were settled Kaddar asked to speak to her privately. Daine agreed so they took a walk through the gardens.

After a few minutes of innocent conversation the clock struck noon.

Daine glanced at the clock, "We should go find Numair. I know he was looking forward to you coming."

Kaddar looked down at her, "Must we?"

Daine looked up, "What?"

He turned to face her. "Can't we talk a little more?" he asked lightly.

She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

Kaddar smiled down at her, "Daine, are you sure about Numair?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"This," he leaned down and kissed her.

Numair couldn't believe it. Kaddar was kissing Daine. _His_ Daine.

Alanna had told him that Kaddar had arrived and was in the garden with Daine.

Numair couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much. He turned around and ran to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kaddar

Daine pulled back very startled. Kaddar had just kissed her. That wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

"Kaddar, why did you just kiss me?"

He blinked, "You didn't like it?"

"No," Daine sighed. "Why would you think that?"

"Daine I always loved you. I thought you felt the same."

Daine shook her head, "I'm in love with Numair, not you. Why would I marry him if I love you?"

Kaddar looked at her, trying to absorb all she was saying.

She could see the pain in his eyes, but she couldn't do anything.

Finally she asked, "What about Kalasin? Aren't you two betrothed?"

Kaddar sighed, "It doesn't matter now."

He turned around and walked to the palace, leaving Daine alone in the garden."

A single tear trickled down her face.

She sat down under a tree and let her thoughts take her away.

After awhile rain started to fall. Daine slowly got up and walked to her and Numair's room.

Once there she saw Numair working at his desk. She smiled; Numair always made her feel better.

She waited till he lifted his quill then wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away. Daine looked up at him and blinked, "What's wrong, Numair?"

He won't look at her when he answered, "Nothings wrong, sweet. I'm just tired."

She stepped forward for a kiss, but Numair stepped back again.

"Numair, something is wrong. We'll be married in two days. You can tell me."

He looked at her, anger filling his eyes, "I guess Kaddar can tell you anything as well?"

Daine froze, "Numair! You of all people should know that I wouldn't cheat you! Kaddar kissed me. I didn't know what he was doing!"

He blinked, his expression frozen.

"Please Numair! You have to believe me!" Her eyes were pleading.

Numair sighed and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her with all he had.

"It's alright sweet. I love you."

"I love you too."

"We'll be married in two days."

"I've been counting down for five months."

Numair laughed, "Come on magelet. We still have some things left to do before the wedding."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

I'm probably only going to write two more chapters.

See the little blue button that says review. Click on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter went by too fast. Sorry. I hope this chapter's better.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The Wedding (the chapter you've all been waiting for)

Daine woke long before dawn the morning of her wedding. She had gone directly to Alanna's room where Thayet, Onua, and Alanna spent the morning getting Daine ready.

There were still a few details to add to the young woman when a glitter of light shone in one of the corners of the room.

"Ma!" shirked Daine happy to see that her mother had indeed been able to come to her wedding.

The Green Lady came over to give her daughter a warm embrace.

"Careful," Sarra warned, "Or you'll ruin your hair that your friends have done so nicely."

After everyone calmed down enough the four women went on to painting Daine's face.

When that was finally done Daine was allowed to look in the mirror.

She gasped at what she saw; she was beautiful! The sky blue dress matched her eyes exactly, and her mass of curly brown hair was neatly in place with a sky white veil over her face and hair. The veil had a lovely blue lace trim. It was perfect.

She laughed with joy as she climbed into the carriage that would take her to the temple.

"Today's it lass," Alanna said with a smile.

Daine blushed, "I know. I'm excited and nervous all at the same time.

The women looked at each other.

"You look happy," Thayet commented after awhile.

"I am," Daine said smiling from ear to ear.

By the time they arrived at the Temple a group of animals had appeared. They stood or sat, depending on manner of species, to make a long path to the Temple entrance.

Daine smiled at the sight; it was perfect.

Thayet went down the aisle first, escorted by Jonathan; then Alanna, escorted by George; then Onua, escorted by Sarge.

Daine took a breath as she and her parents stepped out onto the aisle.

Numair stood in front of the altar with his black mage's robe on. His eyes filled with love the, minute that he saw her.

Once at the altar she took his arm. She was so happy.

The priest began the ceremony. (I know the ceremony would be longer and probably different, but I don't know it so please just go along with it."

"Mithros and the Goddess have brought these two together," the priest began, "Today we recognize it in matrimony. Bring up the rings."

The rings were presented. The priest held them to the air, "May Mithros and the Great Mother bless these rings as they symbolize in the joining of two to one."

He gave a ring to Numair. Numair smiled as he took Daine's hand and said, "May you become one with me in the power of this ring." He placed the ring on her finger.

The priest gave the other ring to Daine. She knew the next line well having practiced saying it to her reflection for hours. "May you become one with me in the power of this ring," she said with joy that was indescribable.

Each ring gave off a glow of light that lasted for a few seconds before subsiding.

The priest smiled, "Mithros and the Goddess pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now share your first kiss as a married couple."

Numair gently lifted up her veil and leaned down to kiss her softly. She threw her arms around his deck.

When they pulled apart Daine was crying with joy. Numair crushed her in a massive hug.

They were married.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

One more chapter left. Review or I won't post it.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you reviewers!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Daine smiled as she looked out the window. It was just before dawn, and a light rain was hitting the ground.

'I'm married', she thought.

After the reception last night Numair and Daine had a romantic night of love making. Everything had gone perfect. A little too perfect maybe.

Now life would go back into the pace of war.

She didn't exactly like that idea, but it still seamed better because she was married. Married to a man who'd do anything for her. A man she loved with her whole heart.

And now, even though there was still war and death, everything was better.

She heard the rustle of covers behind her, and strong arm came to hold her. She smiled.

"What are you thinking, sweet?"

"Life"

"I love you magelet."

"I love you too Numair."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

And that's it. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who reviewed so far. But that doesn't mean you can stop. Review this chapter and then you'll be done reviewing this fluffy story.


End file.
